Carácter
by 7cielos
Summary: Yaoi ¿Qué es lo que deseas de alguien que es tu pareja? Camus lo tiene claro y ha encontrado a alguen que posee lo que el tanto pide pero las cosas no están nada fáciles.
1. Chapter 1 La Ruptura

CAPITULO I: LA RUPTURA

Sujetándole de las ropas y mirándole con los ojos llorosos, con su rostro rojo de tanto llorar, estaba en el suelo arrodillado y mirándole a su cara... no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, según él todo marchaba a la perfección, pasaban momentos agradables y nunca se habían enojado... ¿Que era en lo que había fallado? ¿Que es lo que había hecho mal?

El otro como siempre le miraba directo a los ojos pero aquellas lágrimas no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo, estaba relajado y tranquilo y con toda seguridad de lo que estaba haciendo. No daría paso atrás aunque el otro se mostrara deshecho.

- Por que? – pregunta un Shura desesperado, queriendo encontrar una respuesta.- Solo dime… Quiero escuchar una razón... – Parecía que sus sollozos querían matar las palabras que de su boca temblorosa salían. Su cuerpo se estremecía y lo hacía ver tan vulnerable.

Camus se inclina, lo sujeta de los brazos y lo levanta, era incómodo para verlo así; no por que se sintiera culpable, si no que no sabía como actuar, le mira directamente a los ojos de la cabra cuando parecía que se había recuperado un poco, pero este vuelve a reventar en llanto y se lanza a abrazarlo.

- ¡¿Que hice mal?... dime... ¿Por que tan repentinamente me dices que todo terminó? Volvía a humedecer el hombro de Camus, volvía a asfixiarlo en ese abrazo desesperado. Parecía que solo así podría retenerlo y jamás dejarlo ir.

Camus lo retira y esta vez le sujeta fuerte para mantenerlo a una distancia prudente. Sabía que pudo ser menos crudo al terminar aquella relación pero sólo sabía ser directo y quizás el tacto con lo que hizo las cosas era el menos adecuado. Sabía bien lo que Shura sentía y día a día se lo había demostrado. Sentía que no se lo merecía por que simplemente no podía corresponderle de la misma manera.

- No soy lo que buscas, ni te daré lo que esperas... es mejor para ambos... – Intentó que su voz fuera tranquilizadora. Simplemente le decía la verdad pero al parecer el otro estaba renuente a comprenderlo. El galo se sintió un poco culpable por iniciar aquella relación sabiendo que no era amor lo que sentía; erróneamente intentó transformar ese gran cariño de amigos en algo más.

- ¿Y quien lo decidió?... yo... yo te amo... – Insistía. Shura pensaba que con tiempo el podría lograr que el joven acuariano lo amara tan intensamente como el lo hacía. Sentía que su corazón estaba siendo acuchillado una y otra vez, era un dolor continuo desde que Camus pronunció la palabra "separarnos".

Camus dando un fuerte suspiro cierra los ojos por un pequeño instante, Shura tenía la esperanza de escuchar salir de sus labios que no lo abandonaría... le mira con atención y por fin se separan los labios del peli-rojo.

- Eso es lo que me falta... – Dijo como hablando consigo mismo. Su frente se unía en un ligero gesto de molestia que poco a poco se suavizó logrando uno de tristeza.

-¿Que? ¿Amor?... Pero si yo te lo doy por completo. – Repuso de inmediato Shura pensando que con eso haría cambiar de parecer a su ya ex pareja. Tenía la esperanza que fuera una pequeña crisis pero que pronto pasaría y saldrían victoriosos y seguirían adelante con su noviazgo.

- No... Carácter Shura... sólo eso... – Se confesó. Shura era demasiado blando, cambiaba de opinión al saber que Camus no coincidía con la de el. Dejaba de ser el mismo para intentar complacer al otro. El galo no buscaba a alguien complaciente, buscaba a alguien firme, seguro de lo que desea, que luche como una fiera por lo que cree es lo correcto y se mantenga con la cabeza en alto sin doblegarse a las voluntades ajenas que quieran cambiar el rumbo de su vida sin pedir permiso. Shura no lo tenía.

Camus se da la media vuelta saliendo de la pequeña cabaña correspondiente al caballero de Capricornio; aquella cabaña que ocupaban cuando no les era requerido cuidar su templo. Eran tiempos pacíficos. Cierra la puerta y deja parado ahí, absorto, a un Shura que aún no entendía nada, ¿Cómo? si en la noche anterior habían reído, habían tomado sus manos y lograba sentir su calidez o al menos eso creía el caballero de capricornio. ¿Carácter? pero ¿Cómo tenerlo si sólo verlo le inspiraba ternura y amor?... ¿ahora que haría?.. Con tan solo 4 meses de estar juntos ya sentía la necesidad de estar junto a él cada día...si ya le había enamorado, si ya se había llevado su alma. Era injusto, muy injusto y parecía ser que había encontrado el lado frío de Camus el cual se iba sin decir más nada ya que las explicaciones no eran su fuerte, las detestaba.

Camus estaba sentado observando el atardecer, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo estaba algo triste por lo sucedido... Shura era grande, amoroso y detallista... ¿que más podía pedir?... quizás solo amarlo... las cosas buenas que le sucedían casi siempre él mismo terminaba por dejarlas o alejarlas de si. Saboteaba su propia felicidad y eso le dejaba siempre mal sabor de boca por herir a quien le profesaba amor. Pero si sabía algo, Shura no es el amor de su vida.

- _No, no es lo que espero.- _ Pensó mientras miraba como se ocultaba el sol...- _Carácter_... - Se repetía a si mismo.

El sentimiento de arrepentimiento jamás lo invadió, solo sus pensamientos se dirigían a saber que es lo que realmente buscaba... ¿Qué era aquello que le faltaba a su antiguo amante?... llegaba a la misma conclusión... carácter...

**::C::**

Hora de entrenamiento, se iban a enfrentar, Shura le miraba aun con melancolía, mientras Camus parecía de lo más normal, eso a Shura le molestaba, todos miraban atentos pues bien sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos. Milo le miraba con coraje pues era gran amigo de Shura y le molestaba lo que el peli rojo le había hecho y lo que más detestaba es que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado... o al menos eso aparentaba.

La cabra lanza el primer golpe sobre la mejilla de Camus el cual escupe sangre, sonríe y con su mano hace una seña provocadora a Shura, este con coraje se lanza y Camus logra aplicarle una llave que deja inmovilizados los brazos y con su rodilla golpea el estómago de Shura sofocándolo, Camus le suelta permitiendo que tomara aire y aprovecha para sujetarse el cabello que lo tenía bastante crecido.

- ¡Concéntrate! - Grita Milo viendo que el galo lo dominaba fácilmente haciendo quedar en ridículo al guardián de la casa de capricornio el cual parecía no importarle nada que el otro acertara cada golpe lanzado.

Shura conecta varios golpes a Camus pero otros tantos fueron detenidos o esquivados, Camus relajado en sus expresiones parecía divertirse, disfrutar de su "entrenamiento"... Nuevamente le detiene el puño y le conecta varios golpes rápidos en pecho y estómago al pelicorto.

- Debes mejorar tu defensa Shura...es un consejo de amigos. – Dijo mientras el otro estaba inclinado apoyándose con sus manos colocadas sobre sus rodillas y jadeaba. Se veía derrotado totalmente.

Camus se da la vuelta y se sienta en los escalones para ver a los demás... Aioria contra Aldebarán...

Después de ayudar a Shura a atender sus golpes, Milo enfadado se dirige hacia Camus con pasos apresurados, salta varios escalones para llegar más rápido y estando frente a él le sujeta de la muñeca con fuerza, Camus solo voltea a verle pero sin decir nada.

- Eres el peor ser humano, ¿acaso así es tu amor por Athena? - Su mirada era agresiva y retadora, casi le mataba con ella, pero Camus seguía igual, sereno y sin decir nada.

- ¡Contéstame!... ¿Acaso disfrutas haciendo sufrir a los que te quieren? – Podría decirse que Milo intentaba inyectar veneno en cada frase dirigida al galo el cual solo pasaba un escáner en aquellos ojos turquesas.

Camus le observaba sin dejarse intimidar aunque el otro parecía querer matarlo; era interesante como ese tipo con el que contadas ocasiones había cruzado palabras le hablara de esa forma... Milo apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca de Camus a tal grado de esta ponerse algo azulada por falta de circulación sanguínea. Aun así el maestro de los hielos no hacía nada.

- No me importa lo que pienses o digas... ese asunto solo fue entre Shura y yo... además, no me gustan las explicaciones a terceros. – Sus palabras salieron con la tranquilidad de las aguas serenas de un lago, cosa que irritó más al Escorpión.

Milo le suelta la mano y simplemente se da la vuelta, consideraba que no valía la pena, lo mejor sería acompañar a su mejor amigo.

El peli rojo había quedado con mucho interés sobre la actitud del escorpión, le había gustado verle enojado... después que se retiró esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba la que estaba ahora roja...

- Tiene algo que me llama la atención... el tiene...CARÁCTER - Pensó para si mismo mientras esa sonrisa se dibujaba con más claridad.


	2. Chapter 2 : Acercamiento

CAPITULO II: ACERCAMIENTO.

Milo había estado mucho últimamente con Shura que a cada momento se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, ya fuera por recordar algo o simplemente por mirarlo pasar. Ya casi dos meses así hasta que logró dominar su dolor aunque aun no se daba por vencido.

Milo tuvo oportunidad de salir y pasear junto a la playa ya más tranquilo, al ver a Shura repuesto y un día como por obra del destino, en sus paseos para relajarse se lo encuentra; no le quería hablar pues sería como traicionar a su mejor amigo.

Camus iba unos metros delante de él, Milo tomó otro camino para ya no verlo en ese constante trote donde cada músculo de las piernas se le marcaba en cada paso. Dejaba la huella sobre la arena mientras el sol de la tarde bajaba lentamente para en unas horas más resguardarse y dar paso a la noche.

El griego rubio se sienta en unas rocas y contempla el lugar, era uno de los más tranquilos en lo que es el santuario sin los bullicios de los que entrenaban, digamos que era un privilegio para los dorados que no todos aprovechaban, una brisa alborota sus cabellos y solo quita su playera.

- Bonito lugar... – Una voz firme y muy familiar le habla.

Se acerca Camus y toma asiento junto a él, Milo ni le mira, solo vuelve a colocarse la playera y se levanta dispuesto a marcharse. Últimamente había ocupado mucho su pensamiento a ese pelirrojo al que estaba seguro de odiar. Esos dos meses solo había salido palabras de desprecio y de desacuerdo con el galo pero que siempre Shura encontraba algo para intentar hacer cambiar de opinión al griego.

- ¿Me odias tanto? – Para el francés odiar algo sin conocerlo no es algo muy congruente o razonable. Estaba curioso por lo que el rubio pudiera argumentarle aunque ya imaginaba un poco la posible respuesta.

Camus se levanta pero solo para sentarse en el lugar que el rubio había abandonado apenas unos segundos.

- No te odio... me molestas... no se como Shura se enamoró de ti... no tienes nada de especial, solo eres un tipo que le gusta lastimar; mi amigo no se merecía eso... se entregó a ti con el alma y corazón sin importarle que jamás le hayas dado un beso para demostrarle cariño. – Explicó Milo sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo. Se escuchaban palabras con montón de rabia dirigidas al acuariano.

Camus no se movió pero dejó de mirarle, por primera vez lo hacía, ¿la razón?... no sabía. Milo al girar su rostro y mirarlo decide sentarse, Camus vuelve a levantar su vista aunque aquellos ojos turquesas de alguna manera le pesaban.

- No tiene carácter.- Argumentó. Así de sencillo era su motivo.

Con cara de confusión y levantando una ceja Milo le mira esperando aun más pero el otro había sellado sus labios rosados.

- ¿Yo?...- Pregunta algo confuso ya que llegó a pensar que se lo había dicho a el.

- Shura. – Resopla un poco y mira entonces al sol que bajaba lentamente y el cielo tomaba un tono rojizo.

- Pues ¿Cómo quieres que te trate? - Se levanta Milo molesto y con el ceño fruncido – ¿A punta de golpes?... ¿Que te hiciera cosas a la fuerza? ¿Que no respetara tus decisiones? – Estaba estallando. Sus palabras sonaban furiosas y sacó todo lo impulsivo que puede ser.

Le sujeta ambas muñecas y lo levanta empujándolo hasta quedar atrapado entre unas rocas enormes que los cubría con una refrescante sombra. Camus confundido le miraba a los ojos esperando obtener respuesta de lo que el otro intentaba hacer; esos ojos que le mataban y que eran tan fuertes. Agacha la cara para no verlos más... lo doblegaban y eso no le gustaba, no era común en él.

- ¡Mírame!, ¿acaso es lo que buscas?... carácter...!ja¡, dime lo que es carácter para ti... ¡dímelo! – El galo no sabía si iba a recibir Antares en ese preciso momento o la golpiza de su vida, lo peor es que en su mente no cruzó siquiera la idea de lanzarlo lejos de si.

Camus jamás intentó zafarse de Milo, vuelve a mirarlo, no sabía si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, pero él era una persona de riesgos y ese valdría la pena por que desde aquel día en el coliseo después del entrenamiento lo había deseado.

- Bésame. – Pidió, miró aquellos labios que estaban tan cerca de su rostro.

-¿Que?... estas loco... – Abrió sus ojos ante aquella petición.

Milo le suelta para luego darle un golpe en la mejilla con su puño, el peli rojo ni se inmutó, lo recibió y eso pareció molestarle más a Milo, le sujeta del cuello y le mira bien, inspeccionando todos los rasgos del chico francés que parecía no importarle lo que le hiciera; respiró agitado por el coraje.

- Te mostraré que es que no te tomen en cuenta, que es que no te escuchen, te mostraré lo que tu piensas que es carácter... ya lo verás... – Estalló por fin pero aun así no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo que también había cruzado en su cabeza y en sus más íntimos sueños.

Besa de manera desesperada a Camus mientras seguía sujetando con la mano izquierda con fuerza aquel cuello, con su mano derecha jala la playera del galo que llegaba hasta medio muslo y que se ajustaba perfectamente a la piel y al francés parecía agradarle, Milo le levanta por las piernas y le sujeta de la espalda hasta volverlo a recargar en la roca, empezó a morderle todo el cuerpo y Camus solo atinaba en encajar sus uñas sobre la espalda del rubio mientras se enlazaba con sus piernas sobre las caderas del rubio, este comenzó a desnudarle por completo con fuerza, con desesperación, con rabia que luego se fue apaciguando y se fue convirtiendo en pasión, más al sentir la calidez de Camus. Su fuerza dejó de ser lastimera para darle caricias, quería comerse los labios rosados del francés que también le trataba de igual manera, sus respiraciones eran ruidosas y poco a poco fueron jadeos los que salían al por mayor. Sintió el galo como la hombría de Milo se internaba en sus entrañas y rozaba lugares que le hacían perder la razón. El griego cerró sus ojos mientras el sudor lo empapaba y el aroma del sexo le invadía las fosas nasales. Las manos del pelirrojo se encargaron de darle todas las atenciones que sin pedir le eran proporcionadas y entonces mientras el ritmo de las caderas de Milo adquirían velocidad sus bocas nuevamente se unieron probando la saliva de cada uno así hasta que estallan rociando su semilla encima del otro.

Concluido aquel arrebato, Milo empieza a vestirse, se sentía fatal pues sabía perfectamente que Shura aun amaba a la persona con la que él acababa de estar, callado y sin mirar a Camus se levanta y se retira casi corriendo.

**::C::**

Pasada la media noche Shura toca desesperado la puerta de Milo, asustado este se levanta y abre viendo solo una sombra lúgubre frente a el.

- He ido a buscarle, le esperé y no ha vuelto... ¡ayúdame a encontrarle! – El caballero sonaba inquieto y muy preocupado.

Milo al ver la cara desesperada de Shura asiente, solo toma sus huaraches y se las pone en el camino, aun estaba perturbado, en realidad le había gustado estar con el ex de su amigo... le había hecho sentir pero a la vez no podía confiar en él, era de carácter frío y actuaba impredeciblemente o al menos eso creía...

Sospechando donde estaría toma la dirección, Shura decide ir hacia otro rumbo... Llevando consigo una pequeña antorcha recorre el mismo camino que había tomado en el atardecer, justo donde le había dejado ahí estaba, mirando al cielo mientras sujetaba una de sus rodillas.

- ¿Que haces aquí?... Shura está buscándote. – Sintió un golpe en el pecho mas doloroso que si alguien le hubiera impactado con el puño. Sabía por que pero estaba renuente a esa respuesta por todo lo que implicaba.

Camus sin voltear a verle se pone de pié... Milo se acerca y le sujeta de la mano quizás intentando pedir "entiéndeme".

- Discúlpame... yo... jamás debió ocurrir.- No supo que más decir.

Camus avanza sin más y está decidido a irse, cuando le toman de la mano, gira su rostro y ve a un Milo que le mira de manera diferente. Ya no era la ira, ya no era molestia, veía que aquellos ojos le mostraban un sentimiento que le hacía erizar la piel además que aquel pequeño contacto estaba cargada de una energía distinta. Él mismo se sintió muy diferente con respecto al rubio griego, quería confesarle que después que se marchó el se había quedado pensando en el y que había tratado de desmenuzar por segundo aquel encuentro íntimo.

Ya no sabía como abordar al guardián de Escorpión. Si antes se le hacía difícil, ahora sentía como si dos montañas se interpusieran entre ellos impidiendo que tan siquiera se vieran.

- Shura es mi amigo y aun te ama... si estuviera contigo sería traicionarle... – Dijo con la voz suave, deseaba levantar su mano y suavemente acariciarle el mentón al guapo pelirrojo. Sabía bien que lo había herido y él mismo no sabía como actuar ahora.

- ¿Que no fue exactamente lo que hiciste hoy en la tarde?... creo que… Me equivoqué acerca de ti – Milo arquea una ceja preguntándose el por que- Siempre he buscado carácter en las personas, creí encontrarlo pero ya veo que no...- No sabía que más decir y sus palabras era mas que nada para convencerse a sí mismo de que no había esperanzas con aquel determinado griego.

Camus vuelve a avanzar y Milo le suelta lentamente la mano pensando que sería la última vez que sentiría aquella piel, unos segundos después el galo vuelve a sentir unos brazos que le sujetaban de los hombros...

- Yo... soy de carácter, y estoy seguro de que no quiero lastimar a Shura, y por que tengo carácter es que te dejo para jamás volverte a tocar... hombre de hielo...- Era lo mejor que podía hacer aunque muy por dentro sabía que se estaba sacrificando.

Aparece un Shura entre las tinieblas y al distinguir a Camus le abraza, Camus le retira y se va sin decir nada, dejando a un shura confundido y a un Milo seguro de lo que acababa de decir...


	3. Chapter 3 Amor en Silencio

CAPITULO III: AMOR EN SILENCIO.

Varios días habían pasado, nada de novedad, los tres solo se veían en ratos de entrenamiento pero Milo y Camus ni las miradas cruzaban, Shura seguía implorando con sus ojos a un Camus que nunca volvía atrás en sus decisiones y eso el peli azabache lo sabía. Antes que pareja fueron amigos y por eso habían intentado ese algo más pues coincidían en muchas cosas pero al parecer ser tan semejantes era lo que había echado a tierra todo intento de seguir como amantes.

El patriarca había mandado llamar a Camus, el cual de inmediato se dirige a la sala del gran maestro. No tenía idea para qué era el llamado así que solo se preocupa por presentarse a tiempo. Con sumo respeto se inclina mientras escucha la voz imponente de aquel hombre que irradiaba bondad a la vez que poder.

- Camus de Acuario... te irás a Siberia a entrenar a un futuro caballero de bronce para la constelación de Cygnus...- La orden fue directa, aquel Patriarca era preciso en sus llamados e iba siempre directo al punto.

-Si maestro. – No dejó de sorprenderse por la orden. Regresar a Siberia era algo que había anhelado algunas noches pero no pensó que sería así tan de pronto.

- Partirás dentro de dos semanas, el nombre del pequeño aspirante es Isaac... quizás más delante lleguen otros jóvenes a competir para obtener la armadura del cisne, tu sabrás quien es merecedor de ella...- Sólo las manos del Patriarca parecían tener vida ya que su postura recta y ese casco acompañado de una máscara evitaba ver aquellas expresiones que bien el guardián del 11avo templo podía imaginar.

- Si maestro, me honra que se haya fijado en mi como entrenador... – Pronunció mientras una nueva esperanza y un nuevo motivo de seguir adelante aparecía sin ser buscado. Su corazón dolía por todo el sentimiento guardado que tenía en él y que sabía tendría que dejarlo ahí. Nunca imaginó que no sería difícil encontrar a la persona correcta pero en cambio ganárselo y amarse mutuamente era terriblemente complicado.

- Si, si... solo te digo que tu estancia allá será de seis años... así que arregla lo que tengas pendiente. – El Patriarca sabía que la persona indicada para ser maestro de la constelación de Cygnus era precisamente Acuario debido a que dominaba los hielos y soportaba temperaturas tan bajas que otros caballeros ni en su imaginación hubieran aguantado.

- Si gran maestro. – Sus orbes se dilataron al escuchar el tiempo. ¿Serán suficientes seis años para olvidar a Milo? ¿Serán suficientes seis años para desaparecer su aroma sobre su propia piel? ¿Serán suficientes seis años para enterrar en su memoria que fue a la primera persona que le permitió invadir su intimidad corporal? ¿Es verdad que el tiempo lo cura todo? Todo su cerebro trabajó en segundos intentando obtener respuestas pero quedaba en donde mismo. Amar duele. Por que estaba convencido. Lo amaba.

- Puedes retirarte. – Ordenó el hombre cabecilla del Santuario. Había logrado sentir la perturbación en aquel joven caballero de Athena pero también sabía de qué trataba aunque nada le dijera. Pero para el gran Patriarca primero estaba el deber de guerrero y así sería.

Camus se da la media vuelta, pensó que sería lo mejor, irse y no ver ni a Shura ni a Milo por buen tiempo, se aclararían así muchas cosas en su mente y de paso Shura le olvidaría o quizás se enamoraría de alguien más... no es que fuera cobarde, ni mucho menos que estuviera huyendo, era solo una oportunidad que le ofrecía el destino.

La siguiente semana se la paso recorriendo todo el santuario, quizás para que no se le olvidara como era por si estaba igual o cambiaba para cuando regresara de Siberia, ese lugar donde él mismo entrenó, ahora cargaba también una pequeña libreta y cada vez que se le venía una idea de lo que le iba a enseñar a sus alumnos lo anotaba, le entusiasmaba la idea de ser maestro... - _Les enseñaré que tengan carácter_ -... se repetía constantemente. Entonces pensó en formarlos como Milo. Determinados, confiables, seguros, leales, fuertes. Apretaba sus ojos cada que su pensamiento era invadido por el rubio Escorpión.

Siente la presencia de alguien, gira su rostro y ve a un Shura inquieto, sus dedos estaban entrelazados jugando extrañamente, sus ojos abiertos y mirándolo directo. Andaba con ropa de entrenamiento aun y el sudor comenzaba a oscurecer zonas de la tela haciendo notar que cierto nerviosismo le ocupaba el cuerpo.

- ¿Es cierto que te vas? – Había escuchado rumores de Aioria y de inmediato quiso saber si eran ciertos. Tan solo imaginar que no vería más aquella cabeza roja andar por el Santuario le causaba desazón a su vida.

- Si, lo es... por seis años. – Entonces se inclinó para atar aquella agujeta de su pie derecho para darle menos tensión e importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Vio que aquellos pies españoles se acercaban a el, entonces el pelicorto se puso en cuclillas y entonces Camus tuvo que mirarlo sin escapatoria. Aquel rostro estaba serio como no lo había visto hace mucho.

- ¿Tu se lo pediste al patriarca? – Shura a veces se odiaba por perder todo lo que era cuando estaba frente al galo. Se reprochaba ser tan dócil con él siendo que para todos era el firme y sereno caballero.

- No, fue orden directa de él. – Le dijo entonces tomando asiento en el suelo como en viejos tiempos cuando eran simplemente amigos. Shura lo siguió acomodándose a un lado en aquel suelo de tierra y con rocas que ligeramente se enterraban en sus muslos y glúteos.

- No quiero que te vayas, no quiero dejar de verte aunque sea, yo... – Agachó su postura formando una concha con su espalda. La noticia le abatía. Dolía. Tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas y luego simplemente se desplomaron sobre ellas.

No sabía como hacer que Camus entendiera que era todo para él. Quería decirle con palabras todo lo que su corazón sentía pero las palabras no podían explicar eso. Sufría por que desde hace mucho que no lo tenía consigo y más por que lejos le sería más difícil recuperarlo. No entendía que el galo no lo había querido como el y que por mas intentos que hiciera, Camus no lo aceptaría nuevamente por que eso significaba dañarlo más.

- Es lo mejor... sobre todo para ti. – El chico tomó la mano de su amigo el cual giró su rostro lleno de tristeza. A pesar de todo, el pelirrojo extrañaba al antiguo amigo. Se había cansado de esquivarlo y alejarlo más de si porque antes que nada se llevaban bien. Le estimaba y por eso había tomado la decisión de terminar la relación para así recuperar al Shura compañero y confidente; ahora no sabía si lo lograría algún día.

- Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, hasta después de la muerte... si es necesario buscaré estar de tu lado. – Apretó más fuerte aquella mano que suavemente se deslizó para terminar aquel contacto. ¿Dónde estaba su voluntad? ¿Dónde su dignidad? ¿Por qué seguir rogando? No sabía nada solo que lo había perdido.

Camus se levanta y se acerca a él, este abre sus ojos al sentir los dedos de Camus sobre su rostro, le mira sonreír para luego retirarse, sabía que eso había sido un "Gracias"... a pesar de solo estar cuatro meses juntos como pareja sabía algunas cosas de él y sabia que no se expresaba fácilmente pero había aprendido a interpretar ciertas actitudes. Agradeció ese gesto y también sonrió aunque el galo ya no lo hubiese visto. Nunca probó aquellos labios pero sabía que eran el manjar mas preciado que pudiera anhelar y ver que le había esbozado una sonrisa le daba un poco de esperanza. ¿A qué? Quizás a recuperarlo.

Shura se dirige a la cabaña de Milo, su confidente y mejor amigo; con lágrimas en los ojos le cuenta de la partida de Camus. El griego se esforzaba por entender lo que el otro emitía con un tono de voz apenas audible. Le abrazó para confortarlo y hacerlo sentir que no estaba solo.

- ¿Cuando se va? – Pregunta mientras daba ligeras palmadas a su amigo. No podía ser tan malo, era común que los enviaran a misiones. Generalmente eran asuntos de días y quizás Shura estaba tan sensible que estaba dimensionando las cosas.

- En cinco días. – Dijo dando un respingo para controlarse un poco y hablar mas claro. De alguna manera llorar le había hecho que se desahogara. No, no tenía miedo mostrarse débil con Milo, no tratándose de Camus. Como guerrero, como caballero de oro era poderoso e imponente pero con el griego amigo se permitía flaquear. Ni con el mismo Camus en etapa de amistad lo había hecho.

- No puede ser tan malo... ¿por cuanto tiempo? – Se separó un poco de Shura para que este tomara mas aire. Le dolía ver a su compañero así, pero ahora mismo esas preguntas eran para saber sobre aquella persona que él mismo se había prohibido. Era difícil ser sincero con Shura y confesarle que desde hace tiempo no deja de pensar en aquella persona que lo ha lastimado. Tenía miedo de lastimar a su amigo. Shura siempre le había acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, ¡No puede pagarle de esa manera!

- Por seis años. – Dijo secando sus ojos y no pudo ver aquella expresión del rubio. Aquella noticia le caía como balde de agua helada. Ahora debía guardarse también su dolor enfrente de Shura.

Milo se queda con un mal sabor de boca... sabía que había tomado una decisión y que al igual que Camus, difícilmente no cumplía... pero le amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él... ¿acaso Shura aceptaría eso? No, no quería perder a su amigo... todo quedaría así, sin que nadie supiera nada, se guardaría su amor en alguna parte del corazón para no hacer sufrir a quien consideraba un hermano mayor... ¿Cómo es que se había enamorado de él?, quizás por las múltiples virtudes que Shura le contaba o por haber probado su piel y sentir su calidez como nunca antes con alguien en su vida, quizás por haberlo hecho por primera vez con el galo; recordó aquel calor, ese que jamás esperaba del hombre de hielo al que consideraba incapaz de dar amor por lo que le había hecho a su español amigo. Lo sintió pero no diría jamás a nadie de eso, ni al propio Camus que tenía la seguridad que ya lo sabía por que quizás sentía lo mismo por él.


	4. Chapter 4 La Despedida

**CAPITULO IV: LA DESPEDIDA**

Camus arreglaba sus cosas, no habría de quien despedirse pero si había quien lo esperara en Siberia. Sujeta con un listón violeta sus cabellos que le daban hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre; dentro de cuatro horas tendría que estar en el aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo y no volver hasta dentro de seis años, se sentía con cierta melancolía sin siquiera saber la razón, o quizás si la sabía pero no quería admitirla, tocan a la puerta de su cabaña y sin más demora abre, Camus no presta importancia o finge no tenerla y sigue guardando sus cosas, sabía perfectamente quien había entrado pero no quería mirarlo; sentía coraje por que sabía que era una decisión absurda la de ambos aunque en ese momento sentía ganas de echarle toda la carga al visitante.

- Venia a… despedirme…- Titubeó con una voz tan grave que parecía perderse en una caja cubierta. Pensó en un momento que quizás no había pronunciado palabra alguna ya que el otro parecía no haberle escuchado.

- ¿Lo sabe Shura? – Por fin preguntó, era como una pregunta con tono de reclamación. Se sentía con rabia, misma que desapareció, esfumándose como un suspiro.

- No, ¿por que? – En esos momentos en lo que menos pensaba Milo era en su amigo de cabellos azabaches. El solo estaba enfocado en esa figurilla atlética que le seguía dando la espalda. Sus ojos se llenaban de vida al observar aquella cabellera roja que se agitaba según los movimientos de su dueño. Aunque después hubiera dado hasta su alma por sentirse reflejado en aquellos ojos tan azules que se podían perder con las aguas limpias y tranquilas del mar.

- Qué importa… - El francés sintió una punzada en su corazón. ¿Se estaba dando por vencido? Quizás. Sabía que Milo era de palabras sinceras y que aquel día lo que le dijo, lo iba a tratar de cumplir. Una vez le comentaron que él, el pelirrojo, soltaba un veneno helado que traspasaba hasta el corazón y no lo abandonaba hasta que dejara de latir. Un veneno fatal. Cerró unos segundos sus ojos al recordar y entones pensó que esas palabras tenían algo de verdad.

Milo se acerca más y le toma de los hombros a lo cual Camus esquiva retirándose un par de pasos para seguir doblando una y otra vez aquella playera. Milo baja la mirada, comprendía a la perfección a Camus y más que después de estar juntos le había dejado abandonado sin más explicación… diciendo que había sido un error, le había dicho que jamás le volvería a tocar y que prefería a su amigo que amarlo a el, lo entendía pero no se entendía a si mismo… se había presumido como una persona con carácter y el mismo caballero de Acuario le había dado a entender eso mismo, pero ahora lo dudaba…

- Dime Camus… para ti, ¿que es tener carácter? – Sintió que podía ser que él tuviera el concepto equivocado de tal palabra y se preguntaba si realmente encajaba en lo que pedía Camus. Su mirada seguía viendo la espalda ancha del caballero de la onceava casa que era cubierta por aquellos cabellos lacios que estaban sujetos con un delgado listón.

Camus se detiene un momento, se gira y le mira, luego regresa a su antigua posición y prosigue a seguir doblando su poca ropa…

- Carácter… es tener seguridad en tus actos, decisiones, saber lo que quieres y sobre todo lo que vas a hacer para tenerlo contigo, es tomar riesgos afrontando las consecuencias… es hacer sentir a otra persona que nunca le abandonarás y que si así se requiere enfrentarse juntos al mundo, ser fuerte pero sin dejar de sentir… - Se detuvo al razonar lo que acababa de decir; en realidad estaba diciendo lo que quería de Milo. Bien pudo dar una definición que viniera escrita en un diccionario pero de alguna manera su corazón era el que ahora hablaba.

- Yo… ¿tengo carácter?- Dijo Milo mirándolo fijamente y al ver que ya no salía palabra de aquel franco decide acortar la distancia.

- Si… por eso yo… - Vuelve a callar. Sabe que si habla más terminará por decirle lo que en su pecho crecía minuto a minuto. Una suave humedad comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y bien sabía el por qué.

Milo se acerca lo suficiente, le toma suavemente de los hombros, lo gira y le mira de nuevo a los ojos, de manera retadora pero con cariño, enfrentándolo para obtener la verdad absoluta; igual Camus pero este desvía su mirada una vez más hacia un lado.

- Tomaste tu decisión… eso está bien… - Dijo a la vez que se deshacía del contacto. Tan trémulo como las hojas de los árboles.

Un silencio se hizo. Había tanto que decir pero ninguno sabía la manera precisa, la manera en que se tenía que manejar la situación. Dolía, profundamente y ambos pechos parecían querer expulsar su corazón.

- Deberías cortar tu pelo, es demasiado largo para luchar… - Eso fue lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza después de un escrutinio a la anatomía del francés. Además quería darle otro sentido a la conversación. Su cabeza quería explotar por tantas frases formuladas y que eran retenidas a fuerza de voluntad.

Camus se acerca a la única mesa del lugar y toma un cuchillo de cocina, sujeta su cabello y lo corta en un solo movimiento; Milo de cierta forma se impresiona, jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que lo haría. Ahora el cabello rojo de Camus estaba hasta media espalda. Con el listón delgado y violeta con el que lo había atado anteriormente, decide colocarlo en el cabello que había cortado.

Con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y mal sabores, con el alma de luto y con la pesadez del dolor, deja aquella mata roja que ya no le pertenecía más. La mesa parecía reluciente a pesar de ser madera ya desgastada y opaca. Aquellos cabellos rojos parecían dar vida a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera cerca y el griego no dejaba de contemplarlos.

Milo avanza hacia la mesa y sujeta aquella cabellera entre sus manos… desprendía un aroma peculiar. Parecía un aroma a vegetación fresca que crece junto al lago. Deseó tanto aspirar descaradamente aquella aroma, embriagarse, sonreír mientras llenaba sus pulmones y lentamente exhalar pero… pero no podía.

- ¿Puedo quedármelo? – Fue lo más sensato que pudo decir ya que tomarlo así y realizar lo que su imaginación se formaba, era algo que hubiera delatado su desesperación por volver a tocarlo, hubiera echado a tierra toda su fuerza de voluntad para dominarse y no ser el preso de la locura.

Camus solo asiente con la cabeza, le regala una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le atravesó el corazón a Milo como nada en su vida, algo que recordaría por el resto de sus días… ¿valía la pena dejarlo ir sin decirle nada?...

Camus toma su maleta pequeña y está a punto de salir del lugar donde había dormido desde su llegada a Grecia… Milo le detiene y Camus voltea con una vana esperanza en su corazón pero que su razón decía que no ocurriría…"Dime que me quede"….

- ¿sin resentimientos verdad?- Sujetaba el griego fuerte aquella mano, su cuerpo le "decía detenlo, no dejes que se vaya" mientras en su pensamiento se repetía realmente. "Te amo, pero Shura te ama también".

- Claro… todo esta bien. – Pronunció con su voz sobria, con una sonrisa fina y con los ojos brillantes, quizás se querían humedecer pero no lo permitiría. El también se decía unas cuantas cosas en la mente dirigidas para Milo. "Idiota… ¿que no ve acaso mi mirada? Dime que me quede"

- Nos veremos dentro de seis años… Dio un paso más y su cuerpo estaba a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo. "Estúpido, ¿qué importa si te enfrentas a Shura?" Se repetía mientras su mano había dejado de presionar la blanca de Camus pero aun mantenían ese suave contacto.

- Si, tenlo por seguro. – No supo que más decir, nada de lo que había deseado había sucedido. Se dio cuenta que si mantenía unidos sus dedos con los de aquel chico de piel bronceada y de ojos turquesas, aquel de cabellos rubios que mantenían unas suaves ondas, caería en la tentación de abrazarlo intensamente. Separó sus manos y se retira un poco pero sin dejar de sostener la mirada en la de Milo.

El rubio le da un fuerte apretón de manos como último recurso y así lo ve partir, inclinándose para llevarse su armadura colgándola en la espalda y con su mano derecha sujetaba aquella pequeña maleta; queriéndose decir ambos muchas cosas pero quedándose al fin y al cabo en silencio, se despedían pero sin querer hacerlo…

Pronto deja de verse esa cabellera roja a lo distante y Milo solo cierra los ojos mientras sujetaba los cabellos de Camus, aun su aroma inundaba aquella cabaña y parecía que era lo único que el griego podía sujetar como algo suyo… quizás un día podrían estar juntos, con la aceptación de Shura, su hermano mayor…

Camus llegaba a Siberia, la nieve le golpeaba la cara levemente, sus pasos pesados entre ella van abriendo camino y a lo lejos ve a un chico peli verde que levantaba su mano y la agitaba en saludo mientras su cuerpo libraba la batalla por sostenerse de pie bajo esas gruesas pieles que lo protegían del frío... "Mi alumno" pensó, al ver al chico; su forma de hablar y comportarse hizo que notara que el chico poseía carácter y fuerza… ahora empezaría su labor como entrenador, observa los hielos perpetuos y sonríe, ahora tenia una misión más aparte de proteger a Athena, formar a uno de sus caballeros y lo haría el mejor…

Mientras, en el Santuario, Milo dormía, sudaba en exceso y se movía inquieto, estaba soñando, veía morir a Camus, lo veía de pie congelado, le veía con una lágrima en sus ojos y al caer se despedía de su alumno… pero la última persona que nombró fue a el… en eso despierta alterado y tiene el presentimiento más terrible que había sentido en su vida… ¿acaso le había dado el adiós definitivo a su único amor?... rezó por que no fuera así…

- Camus… ¡Te amo! – Exclamó sentado en la cama esperando que aquella declaración llegara a los oídos del francés que ahora estaba a muchos kilómetros lejos de él. Su voz sonaba imprecisa pero por las emociones desbocadas en esa verdad que tan difícil le era manejar. Se abrazó a sí mismo y nuevamente se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos que parecían arderle por contenerse.

Shura estaba en la oscuridad, había decidido visitar a su amigo ya que la partida de Camus no le dejaba dormir pero desde aquella ventana abierta había visto el cabello de Camus que parecía resplandecer como cual llama de fuego colocado en el buró junto a la cama de su amigo y al escuchar a Milo había entendido todo…


End file.
